With Her Hands and Heart
by sasyd
Summary: When Shikamaru asked Sakura to check his sick father as a favor, she had no idea just what saying yes would entitle to. *Rating & Genre will likely change over the progression of the story*
1. The Favor

**This is a standard disclaimer.**

**Author's Note(s): **This story will be a collection of short drabble-like chapters. Some might be shorter and some might be longer. It will depend on progression of the story.

* * *

__**Chapter One: **

_The Favor_

*~*0*~*

Walking down the well-worn road leading through the market, Sakura repositioned the bags hanging from her shoulders up higher. With two weeks off from missions and hospital duty, Sakura was using the time off to do the mundane things she normally neglected when busy. Grocery shopping at the very top of her list. Why? Simple. When she went to fix something to eat for a light breakfast all Sakura found was old takeout. So, after changing into something comfortable, grabbing a few sturdy canvas bags she set out early hoping to beat the crowds.

With it a little after one in the afternoon and four bags full with fresh produce, rice, meats and thinner wallet, Sakura was ready to head back home. As long as she's not feeding an army- Naruto and his stomach -Sakura should have enough to last the two weeks she's off.

"Sakura!"

Stopping in her trek home, the young woman turned around to find Shikamaru hastily pulling out his wallet throwing a few notes down, snatch a paper bag with a quick apology to the elder woman at the stand before rushing up to her. The look of relief evident on his face.

Something's wrong, Sakura thought. It wasn't like the genius to seem rushed. "Hello."

"Hi." It was a brisk and sharp greeting. "I know I don't ask for favors, but I need to just this once."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What is it? What's wrong?"

For Nara Shikamaru to ask for a favor means something was seriously wrong.

"I want you to check my dad. He's gotten sick and he seems to be getting worse."

*~*0*~*

* * *

****Nothing out of character about worry about one's own father.

Positive reviews will help produce more chapters!

~sasyd


	2. The Diagnose

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_The Diagnose_

_*~*0*~*_

Upon hearing that Nara Shikaku was sick and apparently wasn't getting better, Sakura's natural-born instinct as a healer kicked in. With arms full of food, she had Shikamaru led her to where his father was; however, her best friend's teammate wasn't leading her to the hospital like she original thought he would. No. Instead, he was leading her in the opposite direction; to his home.

Specifically, to the Nara estate sitting in a section of forest near the edge of Konoha.

In the rush of wanting to look at Shikaku, Sakura left her bags at the front entrance of the traditional style house, forgetting them in the moment she kicked off her sandals as Shikamaru continued to lead the way. Without even stopping, he entered a room that could only be Shikaku's room considering the man was laying on the bed in the middle of the room. Pushing pass Shikamaru, Sakura knew something was wrong the minute she did a quick visual scan.

In a fit of probably being hot once, Shikaku had haphazardly removed his clothes, throwing them on the floor. Later on getting cold and wrapping himself with whatever was within reach to warm back up. In addition to shivering, Sakura could make out the sheen of sweat along his forehead.

Without any resistance, Sakura turned Shikaku onto his back. Channeling chakra to her hands- giving them a greenish glow -as her hands roamed over his chest and torso, Sakura leaned over and pressed an ear against the sweaty surface of his chest. With trained ears, she automatically picked up the rattling sound of fluid. After taking an extra couple of minutes to further find the reason for Shikaku's aliment and sooth what she could of his discomfort, Sakura fully pulled back.

"It's pneumonia."

Shikamaru cursed**.**

*~*0*~*


	3. The Plan

**The usual standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Shout Out!

I would like to thank **wandwaving101** for the awesome review and for taking the chance to read it. I've worked and drilled myself until my brain feels like mush when it comes to grammar. Everyday I try to improve it. Again thank you.

On another note, something has come to my attention. I want it to be clear that this story's **main** **pairing** is **Shikaku and Sakura.** Shikaku may not activity be involved, but it's only temporary. For now it's Shikamaru and Sakura, and only as friends.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_The Plan_

*~*0*~*

After Sakura's initial diagnose of what was making his father sick, Shikamaru led her to the kitchen. While he normally would have gone out for a smoke, Shikamaru knew that this wasn't the time; no matter how nerve-wracking the situation was. He wasn't doubting Sakura's ability or knowledge, but even he knew that pneumonia could be unpredictable. Shikamaru lost a comrade while on missions because of pneumonia. To lose his father to it? That was something completely different.

Filling the tea kettle with water and putting on to boil, Shikamaru went to turn to grab a couple of cups only to stop. Sitting there at the kitchen table was Sakura; hunched over and focused with what she was scribbling on an open scroll.

Typical Sakura, Shikamaru thought with a certain fondness. A small smile touching his lips, but just as it appeared it was gone. If she was already jotting down about her findings, it was more serious than either of them realized and if that was the case . . .

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She didn't even look up.

"For convenience, the room to the right of my dad's is yours." When Sakura finally did look up, he easily could see the grateful look in her green eyes.

Step one: Offering room and board.

Status: Complete

*~*0*~*

* * *

From Shikamaru's view this time. Just what could he be possibly planning?

Please review! Reviews equals more chapters!

~sasyd


	4. Rule Breaker

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

**TO THE READERS: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. WHILE SIMILAR THERE ARE SOME CHANGES.**

* * *

**Shout Out(s)!**

For Reviewers! - **wandwaving101, Mylla-chan** and **FairiesDescent**

For Favoriting! - **fangedfemmefatale **and **lady kae**

For Followers! - **wandwaving101, amutoxtakari, Twisted Musalih, Narutofan3721, FairiesDescent **and **Beclaws Reason**

For those who ARE listed above I would like to thank you for taking the chance to read this story. It is the little things like adding it as a favorite and/or following that shows support. Please keep it up.

For those who ARE NOT it is rather disappointing that you ''visit'' to ''view'', but don't leave any sort of feedback. I may have published four chapters in the last couple of days, the shortness of them aside; however, that doesn't mean as much when you don't attempt to let it be known why the story original got your interest.

* * *

**Chapter** **Four:**

_Rule_ _Breaker_

*~*0*~*

Flopping down on the grass, Sakura sighed. It had been a long day. If Tsunade-shishou found out what she did, there would no doubt be some very brutal sparring sessions in the near future. When dealing with a case that a patient has pneumonia, the logical- by the book -choice is to have him or her admitted to the hospital. That is if anything should happen the necessary equipment is within reach to fix. In Nara Shikaku's case, Sakura wanted to keep his sickness off the radar as much as possible. She wasn't exactly sure why, but there was this vexing feeling stopping her from marching straight to her shishou's office and telling the blonde woman about the sick man.

So this is what Sakura did instead.

On the top of the list was to get Shikaku comfortable while making it easy on her. To do that there were several things she needed to get from the hospital. After creating a Kage Bunshin, instructing it to watch over the older Nara, Sakura had Shikamaru grab a couple of storage scrolls before teleporting them to her office. It wasn't the wisest decisionaalmos- getting caught by Shizune -but the fastest. In three minutes, one scroll was filled with several medical texts, Shikaku's medical file and blank patient forms.

Easy since all of it was in her office.

Getting into the supply storage . . . not so much.

Apparently, because the young pink hair medic is "always working too hard", there's an unwritten rule- personal established by the Hokage herself -that should anyone, _anyone, _whether it be hospital staff, patients and/or visitors see Sakura within the hospitals walls, unless called in by Tsunade or Shizune, they are to report it to Tsunade.

Why?

The blonde woman would be all too thrilled to extend Sakura's time off as a form of punishment.

With the skills of a seasoned kunoichi, Sakura avoided being seen. Five minutes, twenty-six seconds and a several raised eye-brows later, the second scroll was filled with a little bit of everything that'll help her along the way of treating Shikaku's case of pneumonia.

After teleporting back to the Nara residents, Sakura, with the help Shikamaru, went to work. Three hours later and everything was set up. Shikaku was comfortable, she got the information she needed down and antibiotics were administered.

Now, all she could do was sit back, wait and pray.

Feeling something cold on her forehead, Sakura tilted her head back to see Shikamaru sitting next to her holding out a Popsicle.

Lime, her favorite. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

*~*0*~*

* * *

Tsk, tsk. I seriously see Tsunade doing that to Sakura too. Kind of keeping up with that surrogate mother we all perceive her as.

On another note, I have placed Shikaku sort of in the 'home remedies/life style' side of pneumonia. The sort-of side being that Sakura is treating Shikaku with hospital supplies when at home.

Please review! Your reviews let me know what you, as the reader, are thinking.

~sasyd


	5. From the Shadows

***sigh* Just another disclaimer**

* * *

Shout Out(s)!

For Favoriting! - **Foxy3000Kitty,** and **Midnight. Sakura. Blossom(**It won't let me bold your name unless it's spaced, sorry!)

For Following! - **BleachNaruto2712, lildevil0644, ****wolfscry248 **and **Midnight. Sakura. Blossom**

Thank you for the support!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_From the Shadows_

*~*0*~*

It was roughly around two when Shikamaru stopped just outside the kitchen doorway. Sticking to the shadows, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden frame. Inside, pacing with a medical text in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, was Sakura. He wouldn't put it pass her if she pulled an all-nighter. Sakura was notorious for it. Shikamaru, himself, caught her doing on several occasions. The reason he doesn't say anything is because he knows how important and dedicated Sakura is to her job.

It's what made her into such a formidable kunoichi. On par, if not surpassed, with Tsunade.

In continuing his silent observation, Shikamaru kept to the shadows. Watching her move about the kitchen, and his father's room every half hour. It was about two hours later, after checking on his dad, that Sakura finally fell asleep. Granted it was at the kitchen table, but he wasn't going to fault her for it. As long as she got some sleep, that's all that mattered. Heading to the linen closet, Shikamaru grabbed a blanket before going back to the kitchen. Once that he was sure Sakura wouldn't get cold, he picked up her used mug, put it in the sink and set up the coffee pot for later.

It's the least he could do as her silent support from the shadows.

*~*0*~*

* * *

It's the little things that's important.

It's been a couple of days since the last chapter, and will likely be another couple for the next one. I won't promise about how often I will update. I had just enough down time for this one.

Don't forget to review! Your reviews will also determine how the story proceeds!

~sasyd


	6. Time

**Here's to another disclaimer!**

* * *

Shout Out(s)!

For Follower(s)! - **Nyx'sWings, Phelin, Selphina, immortalblossom, Kosmas, Mylla-chan, Strawberry Moon Bunny, **and **tanya. seay (**F.F. apparently doesn't like joining usernames with a period in middle when the font is bold)

For Favorite(s)! - **GoonieLove **and **Mylla-chan**

For Review(s)! - **Mylla-chan **and **Guest**

Thank you all for the support!

To **Guest: **While I am more than happy to answer questions pertaining to the story, it would also be nice to have a name so I can tell you. Now, onto your question about keeping Shikaku's illness a secert. I don't believe I said it's an actual secert. While it may come off as that, it's not. "Staying or keeping off the radar" is another way of just staying silent. I worded that sentence and the one after it to get you thinking. Why and/or what is the "vexing feeling" that could possibly stop Sakura from telling Tsunade? Maybe, on a subconscious level, Sakura believes Shikamaru already told Tsunade? The possible questions are endless.

It may seem stupid to some, but this is how I write. It to try to draw a reader's attention with the intention that either he or she will want come back to continue reading.

Well, I hope I answered your questioned. If there is anything else, just ask.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Time_

*~*0*~*

It was another nice day in Konoha; to Sakura though, it meant nothing. Sure she could take a moment to enjoy the quietness surrounding the Nara home. Fill her lungs with the fresh air, clean of the mixed smells that came from open stalls and places. Feel the grass, cool from the shade the trees brought, under her as she stretched stiff muscles. No, instead, Sakura chose to stay inside. Hear the slight laborious breathing coming from the sick man lying in the bed to her left, occasionally interrupted by the sounds of pages flipping and pencil scratching against paper as she made notes. Breath in the musty smells of old medical texts her nose was bury in and fresh cup of coffee Shikamaru placed in front of her. Feel the stiffness in her shoulders and back from being hunched over the low table, and an ache behind her eyes from reading for the past four hours.

Sakura didn't have time, because the time she did have seemed small- delicate. To use it in any other way then what it's meant for, felt like she was cheating Shikamaru on whatever deal they had. Her priority to a bedridden Shikaku was, is, first and foremost. Despite even knowing that every case of pneumonia was different, knowing the stages from beginning to end; it didn't prevent or stop Sakura from constantly glancing at the bedside clock.

"How's he doing?"

Tilting her head back, Sakura found Shikamaru stand next to her sitting form but turned to look at his father. She had decided to put a chabudai in Shikaku's bedroom as a makeshift desk. One, because it kept all her books and papers in one place, and two, it was time efficient.

"He's can keep food down." Both of them knew what that meant. If Shikaku could keep food in his stomach, then oral antibiotics will still doable.

"Temperature?"

Sakura worried her lip between her teeth as turned her gaze to Shikaku. "Still high."

It was quiet for a moment between them until Shikamaru began to move again. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura didn't have to look up to see the understanding in Shikamaru's brown eyes. Lately, he always seems to know just what she's think or feeling. Then again, she hasn't been exactly hiding her emotions either. In the last two years, Sakura got to know Shikaku as more than being just Shikamaru's father, and no matter how unusual their friendship is, she couldn't allow her ineptitude to get in the way.

Believe it or not, she has enjoyed her time with the lazy man.

Feeling the hand gently squeeze her shoulder, Sakura looked up.

"Give yourself some time." Then he smiled before turning around to leave.

Maybe Shikamaru was on to something, she thought. Instead of taking, she'll make time, even if it's a little bit.

*~*0*~*

* * *

A peek to how Sakura feels, and more of Shikamaru's silent support.

Shikamaru: Don't forget to feed the review-starved writer.

sasyd: Hey! That's a lie! I'm not review-starved! Where the hell did you come from anyway?

Shikamaru: Tsk, you should know. You wrote the disclaimer.

sasyd: That's just a formality so F.F. can't say anything.

Shikamaru: Troublesome. It's Kishimoto Masashi.

sasyd: I know that.

Shikamaru: Then why-

sasyd: Anyways! Thanks for reading, and reviews are more than welcomed!

~ sasyd


End file.
